Talk:G Booster Set 10: Raging Clash of the Blade Fangs/@comment-7064562-20170205060551
Unimpressed with the GP support, like normal, its not really THAT bad, but its really over all just meh. At least we get our gurguits. They may not be that amazing but there still soild cards and have there uses, though the grade 4 isn't that great. Maybe if we had something that unflipped our g-zone, but most of our strides are unflip the same card, or none at all. Kin is great as well and the new pg is pretty decent. I understand how op unite could be without gen break in early game, but at least give us something if you have other archtypes have there special skills without gen break attacted to it. Not like 10 cards, but at least 1 or 2 so we can do something if we get grade 1 rushed(As all clans should ahve something like this) Would have loved a new G-guard as well, seeing how other clans have some really good ones. The commons from this set though...Like come on..We don't need a freaking another draw trigger, almost no gp deck uses draws. I don't get why they added in RP to this set, Just give there 6 cards to sp and gp or NN or something, mainly when RP is already confrimed for some really cool stuff later in the year. Shion and Aichi are just to popular it seems. The grade 4 peaker or what ever its caleld is lack luster. In a gurguit deck it has no use, as we add to the soul and unflip all the time and while people keep defending this card, there is simply no room for it. If you are having problems with your damage and soul, you should rework your go-gurt deck because you're eating the banna flavor, and its just gross. It's pretty much the g4 verison of our stand trigger, only it gets a useless power boost as most cases its either going to pass reguardless, be g-guarded, or pg'd. In libs or budget I can see how it works out, but I don't judge cards based on the people who can only afford 5$ for a deck becuase then most things are good. To make good use of this guy, would reguire more turns in the game, which most don't have. By the time you are out of cb or sc, its normally GG. Maybe it has usess as a turn 2 strider, but yet again, with the new gurguit grade 4, theres simply no room for it unless you want to take out cards you would need 90% of the time for a card you might need 10% of the time. Knight of teacher: We already have cards like this, no? And there on hit, which is rather bad and would require me to give up Go-gurit space or which I would rather have ezel in then these or the doggo booster(Someting I don't use.) Rossa is just trash. Cb1 to give her and another +2k...How is that good let alone something to replace Hen, kin, pwyll, etc. Stileo hawk, not only is it only useful in libs, but unless you are focusing on garmore it's not really worth replacing anything for it. No idea why other clans get to have there boosters we what ever they want for free without the -2000 power but a archtype in gp that isn't mainstream anymore can't. Also ends at the end of turn.. Maraine, decent enough but yet again no room for such a card. Might bullgal for it, but the 8k base is kind of making me iffy on it, the sheild bouns is nice, but in gp it's not really that highly a problem to guard things anymore. casegal...No..Just no. banagal, yet again no good, only useful in garmore libs, however at this point garemore/libs are focused on a bunch of 6k grade 1's and low powered grade 2's making it lack luster in general compared to others. I 2 useless triggers we didn't needed. Honestly if garmore wasn't in this set, and they just supported the archtypes THEY ALL REAEDY HAVE there wouldn't be an issues. Idk why they keep doing this to paladins, stick to one of the 5 archtypes you already have and stop trying to push or make others for a bit :/ Not to mention the Garmores are just useless and stupid as well. :/ People seem to defend these cards but there just bad in general now for players who play compentivily, even in a liberator deck. There trying to branch a archtype like Liberators into another Liberator deck and make a archtype or rp it seems, and its just bad. ? Maybe they could have made a better lib stride/g4, a grade 3 not legion for blueish, etc, etc. I get that people want garmore for there own personal reasons, but with seekers, jk, ezel, blueish, etc all more populated then him yet never seeing any love, we shouldn't be wasting space on garmore atm, let alone when the support given is meh at best. Yet again, to all budget players out there or hipsters who play a weird build that works for them cuz heart of the cards, or because they play some random archtype mix, don't get offended.